


Embrace it

by Finnlay



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-14 00:48:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13582488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finnlay/pseuds/Finnlay
Summary: Sometimes all two people need is a bit of time together. Away from all the stress of being in the superhero business.





	Embrace it

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jehilew](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jehilew/gifts).



> Thud <

Bobby groaned softly as his back hit the wall but then there were lips on his own once more and nothing else mattered anymore. For all that he cared, the school could have been on fire and Galactus himself be in their front yard, and Bobby would have still not stopped Daken from tearing on his clothes and kissing him breathless.

There was something about the sheer and utter desperation in these hands roaming over his body and the lips pressed against his own. Daken had never been a partner of many words but he had this certain way to touch and kiss which said so much more than any words. Bobby had been with woman who would whisper words of love and endearment, who would compliment him, praise him, tell him outright that they loved him - and not one of them had ever made him _feel_ as loved as Daken did.

“Missed you.” 

The words snapped him out of his musing and Bobby blinked, meeting blue eyes in confusion. That was an unexpected bit of confession right there.

“I missed you too.”

“No one told me how busy superheroes are before I joined this shit show.” 

Bobby could not help it, he laughed. And the tension seemed to not break from it. Somehow it never did. Daken would make him laugh and it never ruined their attempts at being sexual. One more difference between Daken and everyone else Bobby had been with. In that case it even included Judah.

“I _did_ warn you that it’s not as easy as it looks.”

Daken made the sound of disagreement in his chest and just kissed him again. There were hands tugging on his belt now and Bobby answered it with a soft moan.

Was there a better way to show someone how much you missed them than not even bothering to make it to the bed for sex?

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the early hours of the next morning, Bobby had to realize that yes - there was at least a way which was equally as good.

“Mmh, keep doing that. It feels like you are working out twenty something years of tension from my body.”

The soft chuckle that answered him made Bobby smile. There was something special about getting Daken to smile and laugh. It certainly was no easy task.

“Yeah? You sure feel like you haven’t relaxed in at least twenty years. Have you never had a professional massage?”

“Not everyone is made out of money and charm, Daken.”

“I know _that_.” 

Bobby made a sound that was almost a moan. Daken had dug his hands into a spot that felt painful and wonderful at the same time. This man's hands were pure magic or something like that.

“I’m taking you on a trip to the spa. No arguing allowed.”

“Oh I am not going to argue but I think I like you touching me more than I’ll enjoy a professional massage.”

That pair of soft, full lips kissed his shoulder and Bobby just closed his eyes. 

It had started as a fling. As the consequence of tension created by something out of both of their control. Bobby had been so sure that it would end as fast at it started.

Over a year later and they still kept coming back to each other. They had passed the point where they could have let this end a long time ago. 

And this morning, with hands and lips on his skin, Bobby felt like that had been the best choice he had ever made. Because this? This he _wanted_ to never end.


End file.
